Silent to Your Death: Part One: The Curse
by Midnight Cold Dragon
Summary: Ninja. Daemon-Slayer. Sorceress. Immortal. Those are some of the words Kai uses to describe herself. Her voice and soul were stolen. Her magical abilities Awoken. She was cursed. Armed only with her powers, Conscience, and a large arsenal of weapons, she gets sent to Middle-Earth by her gods and a strange man. Question is: Why? Part One of the Silent to Your Death Trilogy.
1. The Characters

**THE CHARACTERS**

**IMMORTALS**

**Kai Miazaki Julesdottir**-The heroine. Ninja, assassin, sorceress, cursed, occasional sailor. voice and soul taken by Kaito and Vidar. Mistress of Air, Water, and Earth elements. Blue-grey, blood-scented Aura

**Nash Shakespeare**-Bastard son of William Shakespeare and Mary Richards. Master of Fire. Killed while battling a Fire Daemon in 1666. Orange, cayenne pepper scented Aura

* * *

**GODS**

**Bishamonten**-Japanese god of warriors and war

**Ryujin**-Japanese god of the sea. Often takes form of a dragon

...

**Aegir**-Norse god of the sea and crop fertility

**Baldur**-Norse god of light, purity, and peace. Wisest of the gods

**Bragi**-Norse god of poetry

**Freya**-Norse goddess of love, lust, beauty, sorcery, gold, war, and death

**Frigga**-Norse goddess of marriage, love, childbirth, wisdom, and the domestic arts

**Heimdall**-Norse god of light and security. Whitest of the gods

**Hel**-Norse goddess of the underworld (Hel)

**Hodur**-Norse god of darkness, sin, and winter. Blind

**Iduna**-Norse goddess of apples, youth, femininity, spring, and health

**Loki**-Norse god of fire and mischief. The trickster god

**Magni**-Norse god of strength and brute force

**Mani**-Norse god of the moon. Eaten by wolves

**Modi**-Norse god of battle-wrath

**Nanna**-Norse goddess of light, purity, and peace

**Njord**-Norse god of the sea, wind, fishing, and wealth

**Odin**-Norse god of war, battle, victory, death, wisdom, poetry and the hunt. Father of the gods

**Sif**-Norse goddess of the earth and grain

**Sol**-Norse goddess of the sun

**Thor**-Norse god of thunder, lightning, storms, and strength

**Tyr**-Norse god of law, heroic glory, and war. Bravest of the gods

**Vali**-Norse god of vengeance

**Vidar**-Norse god of vengeance, silence, and revenge

…

**Aule/Mahal**-Vala of material things, smiths, and the earth and all that is underneath it. Created dwarves

**Eru Iluvatar**-The one. God. Creator of all in Middle-Earthean mythology

**Irmo/Lorien**-Vala of dreams, visions, and desire

**Mandos/Namo**-Vala of death and/or spirits of the dead

**Manwe Sulimo**-Vala of winds. King of the Valar

**Melkor/Morgoth**-Vala of evil. Possibly the greatest of the Ringwraiths (the Witch-King of Angmar)

**Nessa**-Valier of deer. The Dancer

**Nienna**-Valier of mourning, mercy, and pity

**Orome Aldaron**-Vala of forests. Huntsman of the Valar

**Tulkas Astaldo**-Vala of war. Champion of the Valar and Valinor

**Ulmo**-Vala of water and the sea

**Vaire**-Valier of fate. The Weaver

**Vana**-Valier of growth and life. The Ever-Young

**Varda Elentari/Elbereth/Glithoniel**-Valier of stars. Queen of the Valar

**Yavanna Kementari/Palurien**-Valier of growth and life. Creator of the Two Trees

* * *

**ISTARI/WIZARDS**

**Alatar and Pallando the Blue(s)**-Disappeared

**Gandalf the Grey**-Mithrandir (grey pilgrim/wanderer), Olorin

**Radagast the Brown**-Aiwendil (lover of birds), lord of the wild

**Saruman the White**-Curunir

* * *

**MEN**

**Alfrid**-The Master of Laketown's right-hand man

**Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda**-Bard's children

**Bard the Bowman**-Father of Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda. Descendant of Girion, who attempted to kill Smaug. Kills Smaug

**Estel**-"Hope". Age 10. Aragorn. Heir to the throne of Gondor

**The Master of Laketown**-Dictator of Laketown

**William Shakespeare**-Famous playwrite. Kai's friend. Father of Nash. Killed by a Shadow Daemon

* * *

**DWARVES**

**Balin**-Brother of Dwalin. Thorin's adviser. A member of the Company

**Bifur**-Cousin of Bofur and Bombur. Has an orc axe embedded in his forehead. A toymaker. A member of the Company

**Bofur**-Cousin of Bifur. Brother of Bombur. A miner and toymaker. A member of the Company

**Bombur**-Cousin of Bifur. Brother of Bofur. A cook. A member of the Company

**Dain Ironfoot**-King of the Iron Hills

**Dori**-Step-brother of Ori and Nori. A bit of a mother-hen. A member of the Company

**Dwalin**-Brother of Balin. A warrior. Thorin's chief of security. A member of the Company

**Fili**-Nephew of Thorin. Brother of Kili. Son of Dis. Heir to Erebor. A member of the Company

**Gimli**-Son of Gloin

**Gloin**-Brother of Oin. Father of Gimli. A member of the Company

**Kili**-Nephew of Thorin. Brother of Fili. Son of Dis. A member of the Company

**Nori**-Step-brother of Ori and Dori. A thief. A member of the Company

**Oin**-Brother of Gloin. Half-deaf. A healer. A member of the Company

**Ori**-Step-brother of Nori and Dori. A scribe. A member of the Company

**Thorin Oakenshield**-Son of Thrain, son of Thror. King-in-Exile. King Under the Mountain. Heir of Durin. Leader of the Company. A member of the Company

**Thrain**-Son of Thror. Father of Thorin. King-in-Exile. Last bearer of one of the seven dwarf-Rings. Succumbed to Gold-Sickness Captured and killed by the Necromancer

**Thror**-Father of Thrain. Grandfather of Thorin. Succumbed to Gold-Sickness. Killed by Azog in Moria (not at the Battle of Azanulbizar, as is told)

* * *

**HOBBITS**

**Bilbo Baggins**-Ring-Bearer. The Company Burglar. A member of the Company

* * *

**ELVES**

**Arwen Undomiel**-Lord Elrond's daughter

**Galadriel**-Lady of Light. Lady of Lothlorien. Possesses foresight

**Legolas Thranduilion**-Son of Thranduil. Prince of Mirkwood

**Lindir**-Elrond's assistant

**Lord Elrond**-Lord of Rivendell. Arwen's father

**Tauriel**-Captain of the Elven-King's guard

**Thranduil**-Elven-King. King of Mirkwood. Father of Legolas

* * *

**ORCS**

**Azog the Defiler**-Chief of the Orc race

**Bolg**-Azog's son

* * *

**DAEMONS**

**Air Daemon**-About 8 feet tall. Made of air. Controls air element. Changes shape. Calmest of the Daemon race

**Earth Daemon**-About 8 feet tall. Made of earth. Controls earth element. Changes shape. Least noteworthy of the Daemon race

**Fire Daemon**-About 8 feet tall. Made of fire. Controls fire element. Changes shape. Most fearsome of the Daemon race

**Shadow Daemon**-About 8 feet tall. Made of pure shadow. Controls darkness. Changes shape. Most powerful of the Daemon race

**Water Daemon**-About 8 feet tall. Made of water. Controls water element. Changes shape. Most common of the Daemon race

* * *

**OTHER**

**Beorn**-Bear skin-changer

**Bert, Tom, and William**-Trolls captured the Company. Killed by Gandalf (turned to stone)

**Daemon**-Kai's conscience. Knows all, but refuses to tell Kai until she needs the knowledge

**Gollum**-Ring-bearer

**Great Goblin**-Goblin-King. King of the Goblins. Killed by Gandalf

**Kaito**-Son of a Water Daemon and Ryujin. Kai's guide and friend. Has been in the council of the Norse gods

**Necromancer**-Sauron reincarnated. Living in Dul Guldur

**Smaug**-Dragon who captured and lived in Erebor

**Yarthkan**-Male shape-shifter. Captured Kai. Killed by Kai

**Yffi**-Female shape-shifter. Captured Kai. Killed by Kai

* * *

**A/N: This sheet will come into play later and is here for reference. **

**It took me four days to complete, and if I need to add something, or someone has something that I need to fix, I'm going to scream, cry, and fix it. XD**

**xxDragon**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own anything you don't recognize**

**A/N: I'm trying to revamp my account, and...well...here's this! **

**For the poll I've got on my account...PLEASE VOTE ON IT! I'm not kidding. I need that OC to have someone. **

**This is not that OC. This is someone else.**

* * *

A small black-haired girl clad in all black climbed into a tree, taking a coil of rope off her shoulder and using it to tie her bag to a branch. She stopped suddenly, her neck tingling.

_Someone is coming, Kai_, a voice whispered in her mind.

The girl, Kai, pulled a gun out of a holster on her waist, nose flaring. Her ice blue eyes narrowed, as she waited silently.

The scent of the ocean filled her nose and she relaxed.

Turning to a man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes on the branch next to her, she nodded her head.

"Hello, Kai," the man said, a slight British accent tinting his words.

_What?_ she asked telepathically, a glare on her face.

"Just a bit of advice," the man said, his narrow eyes widening innocently. "Where you are going, they do not think highly of women at all. Have fun!" He grinned once more before there was a flash of light and the world flipped upside-down.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short. I'll edit it later. Again, VOTE ON MY POLL!**

**I've got a lot of this story written out, I just need to edit it all.**

**xxDragon**


End file.
